conociendo el amor a primera vista
by Keka15
Summary: Kagome es una chica normal, un dia se levanta para ir al instituto, llega tarde y choca con alguien, ¿quien es? ¿que pasara? xfi dejen reviews.
1. ojos ambarinos

**CONOCIENDO EL AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**

**CAP.1 Ojos ambarinos**

…**. Dos personas… bailando en un salon bastante amplio… es una mansion… una alfombre roja… un chico…con cabellos plateados… y ojos ambarinos… como la miel…hipnotizadores…profundos…una chica…de cabellos negros como el azabache…ojos marrones como el chocolate…y una sonrisa deslumbrante…que alegraria cualquier corazon…se miran…se van acercando el uno al otro…cierran los ojos…sus rostros estan a milímetros…pueden notar sus respiraciones…se acercan mas…mas…mas…hasta que………….**

**RIIIING! RIIIING!**

**Kagome: (levantandose de golpe) ahhhhh! Ufff dichoso despertador! Precisamente en ese momento!... que sueño mas raro… estare alucinando jeje (mira el reloj) ay no! Es tarde! ( se levanta de la cama corriendo)**

**PASSS!**

**Kagome: (levantandose del suelo con la cara roja y la nariz sangrando) noooo… menudo primer dia de clase…T-T**

**Al cabo de un rato baja toda apresurada por las escaleras de su casa con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, la corbata del uniforme a medio poner, y con solo un calcetín…. Esa es Kagome Higurashi…una chica normal con una vida normal….o quizas no?**

**Kagome: hola mama! Abuelo! Sota!**

**m.Kagome/Abuelo/Sota: buenos dias!**

**kagome: adios mama me voy llego tarde!**

**m.Kagome: pero hija…**

**Demasiado tarde, Kagome ya habia cogido su tostada y metiendosela en la boca salio a todo correr por la puerta, bajo las escaleras y dio vuelta a la esquina, otra esquina, un cruce, calle recta, dobla otra esquina y…**

**PAFFF!**

**Cae al suelo con su cartera, por ir corriendo y sin mirar habia chocado con alguien**

**Kagome: ayy! Lo siento! (levantandose y sin mirar quien era)**

**¿: oye! Porque no miras por donde vas! (mirandola)**

**Kagome: yo… (mirandolo)**

**No pudo continuar, era el, el chico de su sueño, tal y como el del sueño, un largo y peinado cabello plateado y unos ojos ambarinos preciosos…como podia ser?... se estaban mirando el uno al otro, como si ya se hubieran visto alguna vez… como si ya se conocieran…hasta que el reacciona al darse cuenta de lo que esta haciendo… **

**¿: (reaccionado) que tanto me miras? Esque tengo monos en la cara o que!**

**Kagome: (reaccionando) oye no me hables asi! Engreido! Ademas tu tambien me mirabas de la misma forma!**

**¿: feh! No tengo tiempo de andar con chicas tontas ( y se va)**

**Kagome: pero que chico mas antipatico! ( mirando el reloj) ay no! Por su culpa llegare mas tarde! T-T**

**Al cabo de un rato Kagome habia llegado a la escuela después de correr mucho habia conseguido (de milagro) llegar a tiempo, se sento junto a Sango, su amiga de la infancia.**

**Sango: hola Kagome que tal las vacaciones?**

**Kagome: hola Sango muy bien y tu?**

**Sango: muy bien tambien asunque con el pesado de Miroku encima….**

**Kagome: se nota que te quiere mucho**

**Sango: O/O no digas tonterias Kagome!**

**Kagome: jaja**

**De repente entra el profesor.**

**Profesor: silencio! Tengo que presentaros a alguien!**

**Todos los alumnos se callan inmediatamente y se giran hacia delante mirando al profesor y poniendo mucha atención a sus palabras.**

**Profesor: tenemos un nuevo alumno, viene de Hokaido, espero que se sepa integrar bien entre nosotros, así que debeis ayudarle.**

**Todos: si profesor!**

**Profesor: bien adelante pasa.**

**En eso aparece por la puerta un chico de cabellos plateados y unos hermosos ojos ambarinos como la miel, este mira atoda la clase y se posa en alguien en especial… unachica de cabellos azabaches y ojos color chocolate… los dos se miran por un momento…y Kagome susurra para si misma…**

**Kagome: (soprendida) no puede ser….**

**CONTINUARA!**


	2. un encuentro inesperado

**Olaaa! Weno, gracias a serena tsukino chiba, ojala se una mas gente! Spero q les guste! Muxos bss!**

**CAP.2 Un encuentro inesperado**

**Se miraban el uno al otro, parecia que se iban a perder en los ojos del otro, para ellos no existia nadie mas en ese momento, solo ellos…**

**Sango: Kagome que pasa? Que tiene?**

**Kagome: eh? ah! No nada Sango!**

**Profesor: bueno hablanos un poco de ti**

**Inuyasha: me llamo Inuyasha Taisho, vengo de Hokaido y tengo 17 años**

**Kagome: ¬ wooow!**

**Profesor: bien, sientese detrás de Higurashi**

**Inuyasha se dirigia hacia su sitio sin apartar la mirada de Kagome, parecia que se la iba a comer con la mirada, Kagome estaba muy nerviosa pero tampoco apartaba la vista de el, al pasar por su lado les parecia solo por un segundo oir los latidos del corazon del otro, sincronizados… **

**Después de eso la clase transcurrio con normalidad, con algun que otro despiste por parte de Kagome y alguna que otra miradita de Inuyasha a Kagome. Toco la campana era la hora del recreo y se fueron todos detrás del colegio.**

**Kagome/Sango: hola Ayame!**

**Ayame: hola chicas!**

**Kouga: (cogiendole las manos a Kagome) hola mi preciosa mujercita!**

**Kagome/Sango/Ayame: ¬¬**

**Kouga: por cierto donde esta Miroku?**

**Sango: no sabemos no ha venido hoy a clase**

**Kouga: que raro…**

**Ayame: oye Kagome! Quien es ese chico nuevo de tu clase? Es muy guapo!**

**Kagome: es Inuyasha, tiene 17 años…**

**Kouga: grrr mas le vale no hacercarse a MI Kagome!**

**Kagome/Sango/Ayame: ¬¬**

**RIIIING RIIIING!**

**Kagome: bueno chicos Sango y yo nos vamos nos vemos luego!**

**Sango: adios chicos!**

**Ayame/Kouga: adios!**

**Después del recreo Kagome y Sango se fueron a clase de educación fisica, alos chicos les tocaba baloncesto y a las chicas después voleyball. Mientras los chicos jugaban cierta personita de cabellos azabaches se quedaba mirando a cierto chico de cabellos plateados.**

**Sango: fijate Kagome! Inuyasha es buenisimo!**

**Kagome: si ya lo veo ( sin apartar la mirada de el)**

**Chicas: Inuyasha es el mejor! Animo inuyasha! Te queremos!**

**Sango/Kagome: ¬¬**

**Cuando finalizo el partido quedaron 34-78 a favor del equipo de Inuyasha, era el turno de las chicas, y ahora era alreves, el chico de cabellos plateados se quedaba mirando a la de pelo azabache.**

**Kagome era muy buena jugando, lo hacia muy bien, remates, saques, rebotes…. parecia una profesional, y eso no era pasado por alto por el chico de mirada ambarina y demas chicos que la coreaban, le hacian perder los nervios a nuestro chico, le hacian sentir…celos?**

**Al acabar la clase de gimnasia se fueron al vestuario a cambiarse, todas las chicas se habian ido menos Sango y Kagome. **

**Sango: Kagome me voy a casa te vienes?**

**Kagome: no Sango me voy a duchar después voy**

**Sango: vale adios!**

**Kagome: adios!**

**Mientras Kagome se metia en la ducha en el vestuario de los chicos….**

**Inuyasha: donde demonios esta mi bolsa?**

**Chicos: jajajajaja! Buscala Taisho!**

**Inuyasha: grrrr! malditos…**

**Inuyasha busco por todo el gimnasio su bolsa pero sin resultado alguno, habia buscado en todos los sitios… menos en el vestuario de las chicas, penso que a esa hora ya se habrian ido todas así que entro. Estaba todo en silencio, se puso a buscar pero no la encontro, pero antes de irse escucho algo, agua, algo o alguien habia en la ducha, tal vez esos chicos se la habian metido ahí y habian abierto la ducha para que se mojara… o tal vez no? Se acerco, pero hizo un poco de ruido aunque no le dio mucha importancia.**

**Kagome se asusto al escuchar el ruido, y si habia alguno de su clase espiandola? O algo peor… un asesino o un violador? Al pensar eso no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrio recorrerla todo el cuerpo. Cogio la ducha, se enrrollo una toalla al cuerpo y salio a ver que habia.**

**Seguia caminando hacia las duchas, el ruido seguia, si no se daba prisa se le mojaria toda la ropa que llevaba en la bolsa. Ahí estaban, las duchas, no habia nadie así que fue directo hasta que….**

**PASSS!**

**Kagome: ayyyy!**

**Inuyasha: que daño!**

**Se habian chocado y habian caido al suelo de una forma un tanto comprometedora, INuyasha encima de Kagome y con una mano un poco mas arriba de su rodilla, se miran, se sonrojan, se pierden en la mirada del otro, hasta que….**

**CONTINUARA!**

**spero q les aya gustado! Dejen reviews pliss! Kiero decir q d este fic tengo exos 12 capitulos ya y q los pondre poco a poco! X cierto tambien tengo un capitulo d lemon exo! Bye! Muxos bss!**

**Keka.**


	3. creo que es amor

**Olaaaa! Ya stoy aki con la siguiente conti! Spero q les guste! muxos bss!**

**CAP.3 Creo que es amor**

**Kagome: AHHHHHHHHHH! PERVERTIDO!**

**PLAFFFF!**

**Inuyasha: (con la cara adolorida) ehhh! Porque demonios me pegas!**

**Kagome: estabas espiandome!**

**Inuyasha: no es cierto!**

**Kagome: si que lo es!**

**Inuyasha: no lo es!**

**Kagome: que si!**

**Inuyasha: que no!**

**Kagome: si!**

**Inuyasha: no! Para que querria yo ver a una chica tan fea y tonta como tu?**

**Kagome: queeee! No soy fea ni tampoco tonta! El tonto eres tu!**

**Inuyasha: feh! No tengo tiempo para estar contigo me entiendes? No abras visto mi bolsa de deporte no?**

**Kagome: seras…! No! No la e visto! Y ahora LARGO!**

**Inuyasha: feh! Niña tonta… ( y se va)**

**Kagome: ( sonrojada) pero bueno, que se a creido, entrar aquí asi, de golpe… ahhhh (suspiro) pero era tan gua………. Emm emm guarro! Si eso! Guarro!**

………

**kagome: creo que me estoy volviendo loca jeje! Mejor me voy a casa.**

**---con Inuyasha---**

**inuyasha: sera posible, esa niña tonta, se creia que la estaba espiando! Como la iba a espiar con ese cuerpo tan… tan… ehh… feh! (sonrojado) maldita sea no encuentro mi bolsa! Esos chicos me las van a pagar! Pero por ahora me ire a casa! Feh!**

**Al salir se encontro de bruces con kagome, que lo aparto la mirada sonrojada y furiosa.**

**Kagome: estaras contento, has conseguido lo que querias**

**Inuyasha: oye niña que insinuas!**

**Kagome: nada!**

**Se quedaron callados… un silencio muy incomodo, querian romper el hielo, pero no sabian como, estuvieron asi hasta que llegaron a la salida, para mala suerte de ellos se dirigian a su casa por la misma direccion así que tuvieron que estar asi durante un rato mas, hasta que Inuyasha de repente se paro enfrente de un covhe, un deportivo azul plateado tuneado bastante bonito y cantoso, a Kagome le parecio maravilloso, pero siguió su camino hasta que oyo una voz bastante conocida a sus espaldas.**

**Inuyasha: si quieres te acerco a tu casa, supongo que vives cerca del instituto, no me cuesta nada (sonrojado)**

**Kagome: ù/ú esta bien**

**Y asi la parejita se fue camino a casa en el coche del chico, estaban en silencio, no sabian que decir, sabian que habian empezado con mal pie y querian arreglarlo.**

**Kagome: y… porque buscabas tu bolsa?**

**Inuyasha: los chicos de clase me la escondieron en algun lugar**

**Kagome: buscaste bien en todo el gimnasio?**

**Inuyasha: si pero no la encontre por ningun lado… por eso entre en los vestuarios, pense que no habia nadie…**

**Kagome: ohh! Tranquilo fue un accidente sin importancia**

**Otra vez silencio… y otra vez ella la que lo rompe**

**Kagome: si quieres… mañana te puedo ayudar a buscarla después de clase… u/u**

**Inuyasha: O/O emm… claro**

**Cuando llegaron a casa de Kagome Inuyasha se sorprendio mucho, era un gran templo, con muchas escaleras, y muy grande.**

**Kagome: bueno muchas gracias por traerme**

**Kagome titubeo un poco pero después ni corta ni perezosa le planto un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran**

**Kagome: / bueno adios! (y se va corriendo)**

**Inuyasha: de… nada y… adios… O/O (observandola marchar)**

**Kagome llego a su casa toda roja, saludo a su familia y se fue a su cuarto, se acosto en la cama y se puso a recapacitar en lo que habia pasado**

**Kagome pensamiento: inuyasha… me e sonrojado mucho… es muy guapo y….atractivo… me pongo nerviosa de solo pensar en el… oh dios! No sera… si! Creo… creo que es amor…**

**Y con estos pensamientos se durmió…**

**---con Inuyasha--- **

**Ya habia llegado a su casa, ni siquiera habia saludado a su familia, directamente se fue a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama.**

**Inuyasha pensamiento: ahhh… Kagome… que me has hecho… no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza… desde el dia que te vi lo supe… y ahora creo que lo se… creo… que es amor…**

**Y asi nuestro chico de lindos ojos ambarinos se durmió esperando ansioso el dia siguiente….**

**CONTINUARA!**

**Weno kiero dar las gracias a serena tsukino chiba y a fesabi x apoyarme! x cierto fesabi, t apellidas igual q yo y cumplimos el mismo mes, yo 10 dias antes q tu xD! Weno muxas gracias! Dejen reviews! bye! Cuidense! Muxos bss!**

**Keka.**


	4. un viejo enemigo

**Olaaaa! Ya toi aki! Os dejo la conti! Spero q os guste! Muxos bss!**

**CAP.4 Un viejo enemigo**

**El dia siguiente fue relativamente normal, con la aburrida clase d ematematicas, y alguna que otra miradita fugaz entre Inuyasha y Kagome, el dia se les estaba pasando muy rapido y solo les quedaba una clase, gimnasia.**

**Sango: Kagome te vienes hoy a mi casa después de clase?**

**Kagome: lo siento Sango pero ya he quedado, que tal si voy mañana?**

**Sango: oh! Esta bien!**

**Después de la clase de baloncesto de los chicos y de voleyball de las chicas se fueron a los vestuarios, Kagome encontro en su bolsa una nota que decia:**

_**Nos vemos después de clase en la puerta trasera del colegio, al lado de la piscina cubierta…**_

_**Inuyasha.**_

**Al leer la nota se sonrojo, y guardo la nota otra vez en su sitio, se despidio de Sango y de las chicas y se fue a encontrar con Inuyasha en la puerta trasera, al lado de la piscina cubierta, donde la habia citado…**

**Cuando llego alli estaba el, con la camisa y el pelo mojados después de su partido de baloncesto, se veia realmente atractivo y sexy (¬), Kagome se quedo embobada al verlo, y se sonrojo, pero reacciono y se dirigio a el con paso firme y seguro.**

**Kagome: hola!**

**Inuyasha: hola Kagome**

**Kagome: bien pues ya que estamos aquí podemos empezar la búsqueda de tu bolsa aquí, te parece bien? (sonriendo)**

**Inuyasha se habia quedado deslumbrado al ver su sonrisa, sabia que era bonita pero eso era estar en el mismo cielo…**

**Inuyasha: (sonrojado) emmm… emmm… si claro O/O**

**Kagome: te pasa algo?**

**Inuyasha: O/O no nada**

**Kagome: de veras? Te ves algo rojo…**

**Inuyasha: / no es nada tranquila!**

**Kagome: esta bien yo buscare por el lado izquierdo y tu por el derecho te parece bien?**

**Inuyasha: emm… si**

**Y asi empezaron a buscar, izquierda derecha, arriba, en los vesuarios, taquillas, bancos, duchas, entre la ropa sucia, en la cabina del vigilante… por todos lados y no encontraron rastros de la bolsa de Inuyasha…**

**Kagome: que raro… aun no hemos mirado en la piscina**

**Inuyasha: pues vamos a mirar**

**Kagome: esta bien**

**Entraron en la piscina, era grande y el agua estaba buenisima, a Kagome le dieron ganas de bañarse, pero no era el momento y siguieron buscando la bolsa.**

**Al cabo de una media hora seguian si haber encontrado ni una pista de ella, estaban por rendirse cuando escucharon una voz demasiado conocida para Kagome…**

**¿: buscabais esto?**

**Inuyasha: mi bolsa! Devuelvemela!**

**Kagome: Naraku…**

**Naraku: exacto preciosa, veo que te acuerdas de mi (ironico)**

**Kagome: como para no hacerlo, me arruinaste la vida desgraciado.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Kagome iba muy contenta, estaba en su nuevo instituto, llegaba tarde, y al dar la vuelta a una esquina choco con alguien…**

**¿: ehh tu! Mira por donde andas!**

**Kagome: yo… lo siento**

**¿: eh Naraku! Esta chica es nueva, nunca la habia visto por aquí**

**Naraku: eres nueva?**

**Kagome: si…**

**Naraku: ohh! Quieres que te ayudemos a buscar tu clase?**

**Kagome: de verdad harias eso?**

**Naraku: pues claro sigueme!**

**Kagome iba detrás de Naraku, aunque su encuentro no fue muy bueno penso que era mala persona, la llevo al gimnasio donde estaban todos los alumnos y profesores y una vez alli la mojaron con una manguera y la llenaros de plumas, todo el mundo se reia de ella, hasta lo spreofesores, salio corriendo de alli llorando, la habian engañado, pero nunca, nunca mas caeria en una trampa asi…. Nunca mas…**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**Kagome: sino hubiera sido por Sango jamas me hubieran aceptado las otras chicas**

**Naraku: jajaja! Y mejor que hubiera sido asi**

**Kagome: estupido!**

**Naraku: piensas pegarme niña tonta?**

**Kagome no aguanto mas y se abalanzo contra Naraku ante la mirada de Inuyasha que no comprendia nada, apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Naraku golpeo a Kagome y la dejo inconsciente, la cogio y la tiro a la piscina.**

**Naraku: pudrete niña…**

**Inuyasha sin pensarselo una vez mas se tiro a la piscina en busca de Kagome, y la vio alli, en el fondo de la piscina, inconsciente, le dio mucha rabia, haria pagar a ese chico por lo que le habia echo a Kagome, a SU Kagome, la cogio de la cinturo y paso su brazo por detrás del cuello y subio a la superficie, la tumbo en el suelo y comprobo su respiración, no respiraba, tenia que hacer algo rapido o la perderia para siempre…**

**Armandose de valor le abrio la boca y la hizo la respiración artificial, a la cuarta vez Kagome desperto y escupio todo el agua tragada, Inuyasha la abrazo, y ella le correspondio.**

**Inuyasha se abrazaba a ella con mucha fuerza, no queria perderla, y juraba que haria pagar a ese Naraku como se llamaba Inuyasha Taisho. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un hilo de voz…**

**Kagome: gracias… Inuyasha…**

**Y diciendo esto se desmayo…**

**CONTINUARA!**

**Spero q os aya gustado!**

**Fesabi: m llamo angelica del olmo peñalva y yo tamben pensaba como tu, que abia pocos del olmo, pero cuando me traslade aquí ace 2 años deje de pensarlo, mis vecinos se apellidan del olmo, y su hija pequeña, que es mi amiga va a mi instituto, y en mi instituo hay tamben otro chico que se apellida del olmo raro verdad? Pero ace ilusion! muxos bss! Cuidate!**

**Serena tsukino chiba: gracias x tu apoyo! y kiero decir que el lemon es en el capitulo 11! muxos bss! Cuidate!**

**Keka.**


	5. conociendote

**CAP.5 Conociendote**

**En una gran mansión de los barrios ricos de Japon, una chica de largos y sedosos cabellos azabaches despierta de su largo sueño…**

**Kagome: uahhhh! Que bien dormi!... uhg?**

**En eso nota que esta tumbada en una cama bastante mas ancha que la suya, y que no es su habitacion, es una mucho mas masculina, las paredes con gotelé blanco, en el escritorio varios libros del instituto, una estantería colocada al lado de la cama con muchos libros aunque se notaba que hacia mucho que no los usaban porque tenian bastante polvo, una puerta cerrada al lado de la estantería, una televisión bastante grande y prendas de ropa encima de una silla… un momento… esa es SU ropa! Que demonios hace su ropa ahí? Y ademas hay otra ropa colocada al lado de la suya!**

**Se mira, va solo con una camisa! Y no es su camisa, es una camisa de hombre, blanca, le quedaba como un camisón por lo que no se le veia nada, aunque si se le transparentaba un poco la ropa interior.**

**Por dios! No se acorbada de nada! Y si habia hecho algo indevido? Lo ultimo que recordaba era a Naraku… y si habia sido él el que la habia traido hasta alli? Rezaba porque no fuera asi…**

**Los pensamientos de la chica de ojos color chocolate son interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta abriendose, la puerta que hace unos momentos estaba cerrada. Ella teme, si en realidad era Naraku seria el su fin, tiembla, no puede evitar sentir miedo ante aquel ser… pero… para su alivio no era Naraku sino… Inuyasha! Este se acerca a la chica…**

**Inuyasha: (mirandola) vaya Kagome ya estas despierta!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: quien si no!**

**Kagome: oye que estoy haciendo aquí?**

**Inuyasha: bueno veras… después del colegio estuvimos buscando mi bolsa, fuimos a la piscina cubierta y aparecio un tal Naraku…**

**Kagome: continua por favor**

**Inuyasha: te tiraste a por el pero el te dejo inconsciente un golpe y te tiro a la piscina, yo me tire a por ti y cuando salí ya se habia ido…**

**Kagome: ohh! Es verdad! Ya recuerdo! Ese desgraciado… (apretando los puños)**

**Inuyasha: tranquila Kagome ya pasó**

**Kagome: (sonriendole) muchas gracias Inuyasha…**

**Inuyasha: (sonrojado) de nada… O/O**

**Kagome: por cierto… que paso después? Como llegue aquí?**

**Inuyasha: veras…**

**FLASH BACK**

**Después de sacar a Kagome de la piscina y de reanimarla, la cogio en brazos y salio corriendo, la metio en su coche y se fue de alli, como la casa de Kagome quedaba un poco mas lejos que la suya decidio llevarla a la suya por si acaso ella tenia fiebre o algo.**

**Llamo al telefonillo, le abrio uno de los sirvientes de su hermano mayor Sesshomaru, Jaken; aunque no con mucha gana, aparco el coche en su patio y cogio a Kagome en brazos, por suerte nadie los vio, solo Jaken que seguramente iria a decirselo a Sesshomaru quien haria algun comentario, después subio las escaleras cargando a Kagome y la dejo en la cama, vio que estaba empapada y que, aunque la piscina fuera cubierta, si seguia asi se cogeria un resfriado y le daria fiebre, así que tragando un par de veces y cerrando los ojos desnudo a Kagome dejandola solo en ropa interior, después se dirigio a su armario y cogio una camisa suya y volviendo a cerrar los ojos antes de voltearse, se la puso.**

**Se dio cuenta de que el tambien estaba mojado así que decidio darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, cogio una toalla, se desvistió y enrollo la toalla alrededor de su cintura, después dejo toda la ropa en su silla y se metio en la ducha…**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**Inuyasha: y ya sabes el resto**

**Kagome: (sonrojada) ohh ya veo… O/O**

**Inuyasha: si quieres puedes darte un baño, yo ya he terminado**

**Kagome le miro y se dio cuenta de algo… Inuyasha iba solo con una toalla enrollada a su cintura, lo que dejaba ver bien esos bien formados pectorales, y fuertes brazos, se veia guapisimo con todo el cuerpo y el pelo mojado, estaba realmente sexy!**

**Los pensamientos de Kagome fueron interrumpidos por un extrañado chico de cabellos plateados…**

**Inuyasha: Kagome te pasa algo?**

**Kagome: (reaccionando) ahh! No, no! Estoy bien! Creo que si me dare una ducha!**

**Inuyasha: bien yo voy a secarte un poco la ropa porque aun esta un poco mojada, esque aquí no creo que haya ropa para ti…**

**Kagome: oh! Da igual! Muchas gracias!**

**Inuyasha: O/O de nada, tienes mas toallas dentro del baño**

**Kagome: bien**

**Kagome entro al baño y cerro la puerta con pestillo, por si acaso, cogio una toalla y la puso en el lavabo para después, abrio el grifo de la bañera, puso el tapon y dejo que se llenara. Cuando ya estubo llena, se quito la camisa de Inuyasha, que por cierto olia a él, y se metio en la bañera.**

**Kagome pensamiento: ahhh (suspiro) que bien se esta! (tumbandose en la bañera) creo que Inuyasha ha sido muy bueno conmigo, tengo que agradecerselo de alguna forma, bueno ya pensare an algo, mmm, me gustaria conocer a su hermano, sera tan guapo como el?... ay Kagome! Que cosas piensas! Si tu solo amas a Inuyasha!... pero aun asi… me gustaria conocerlo y a sus padres tambien! a quien de los dos habra salido? Tienen que ser muy guapos, ojala nos llevemos bien!**

**Al cabo de unos veinte minutos aproximadamente Kagome salio de la bañera y se enrollo la toalla a su cuerpo, se peino el pelo y salio del baño…**

**Kagome: Inuyasha me puedes acercar mi ropa?**

**Inuyasha: si cla… (mirandola) ¬**

**Se habia quedado embobado al verla, solo con una toalla, dejando ver sus largas piernas, y haciendo notar sus curvas, realmente se veia hermosa… Inuyasha no apartaba la miraba de Kagome, y a Kagome la empezo a incomodar…**

**Kagome: Inuyasha acercame mi ropa por favor O/O**

**Inuyasha: …claro… ¬ (cogiendo la ropa) …toma aquí tienes… ¬**

**Kagome: gracias ¬¬**

**Inuyasha: de nada ¬**

**Estaban tan metidos en esa conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación se habia abierto hace un rato y que alguien los observaba desde esta.**

**¿: (mirando golosamente a Kagome) vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí…**

**CONTINUARA!**


	6. Sesshomaru

**Olaaaa! Siento la tardanza, pero fue x culpa d los examenes! Lo siento! Y aki les dejo el siguiente capitulo! Q lo disfruten! muxos bss!**

**CAP.6 Sesshomaru**

**Ese hombre estaba alli, plantado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y mirando de arriba abajo a Kagome, parecia como si se la fuera a comer con la vista, ella lo miraba, era muy parecido a Inuyasha, cabello plateado, algo mas largo que el de Inuyasha, con ojos dorados tambien, semblante serio y calculador, aunque en esos momentos tenia mas cara de pervertido que de frio calculador, era alto, mas que Inuyasha, tendria unos veinte años como mucho, era realmente guapo, serian familiares Inuyasha y el? Estaba claro que si por el tremendo parecido. Los dos se miraban, Kagome le miraba a la cara, la examinaba, y el… bueno el miraba su…**

**Inuyasha: oye Sesshomaru deja de mirarle el pecho!**

**En ese instante Kagome reacciono, dejo de mirarla para darse la vuelta e intentar taparse un poco mas con la toalla, cosa que era imposible. Sesshomaru seguia mirandola, desde las largas y perfectamente moldeadas piernas, la cintura, que aunque no se veia con la toalla se notaba que era muy delgada, su pecho, del que la toalla dejaba ver un poco el canalillo, hizo un aparada mas larga ahí, y siguió subiendo, su cara, esa cara de angel que tenia esa chica, dulce, bonita, lo tenia todo! Todo lo que el queria! Era una diosa ante sus ojos! La conseguiria… como fuera…**

**Inuyasha: te he dicho que dejes de mirarla pervertido!**

**Kagome: O/O (no podia ni hablar)**

**Sesshomaru: y quien es esta chica hermanito? (sonriendo pícaramente)**

**Inuyasha: y a ti que demonios te importa quien sea?**

**Sesshomaru: bueno se lo preguntare a ella (dirigiendose a Kagome) hola, como te llamas?**

**Kagome: O/O emm… k… Kagome Higurashi…**

**Sesshomaru: encantado, yo soy Sesshomaru Taisho**

**Kagome: mucho gusto… (sonrojada)**

**Inuyasha: (interrumpiendo) bueno y ahora que la conoces largate de aquí!**

**Sesshomaru: tranquilo hermanito, dime una cosa, es tu nueva novia?**

**Kagome e Inuyasha se sonrojaron a mas no poder, parecian dos tomates, Kagome no sabia que decir, su novia? No lo era pero… en realidad le gustaria…**

**Inuyasha: ò/ó si lo es! Pasa algo?**

**Sesshomaru: hmmm… vaya que pena… (dirigiendose a Kagome) pero si este imbecil te hace algo no dudes en acudir a mi, te recivire encantado (sonriendola)**

**Kagome: gra… gracias**

**Sesshomaru: (dirigiendose a Inuyasha) bueno hermanito yo me voy, estare en mi habitación si quieres algo**

**Inuyasha: bien**

**Sesshomaru salio por la puerta de la habitación no sin antes quiñarle el ojo a Kagome que se sonrojo al instante y que hizo poner celoso a nuestro chico de mirada ambarina.**

**Estaba todo el silencio, desde que Sesshomaru se habia ido no habia conversación en esa habitación, ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero una pregunta rondaba en la cabeza de Kagome… por que le habia dicho a su hermano que era SU novia? Las palabras de Inuaysha interrumpieron sus pensamientos…**

**Inuyasha: bueno vera Kagome yo te queria explicar… O/O emm…**

**Kagome: quien era?**

**Inuyasha: mi hermano mayor Sesshomaru**

**Kagome: he notado que no os llevais muy bien**

**Inuyasha: la verdad no**

**Kagome: porque?**

**Inuyasha: bueno veras…**

**Kagome: no pasa nada si no me quieres contar tranquilo pero una cosa mas**

**Inuyasha: dime**

**Kagome: O/O porque le dijiste que yo era tu novia?**

**Inuyasha: bueno veras… es por eso que no me llevo bien con el… siempre que he tenido una novia y la he traido a casa se a encargado de quitarmela y enamorarla de el, para después de una semana dejarlo con ella… y bueno… no queria que te hiciera eso / **

**Imposible, Inuyasha se preocupaba, se preocupaba por ella! Ella que tanto lo amaba, la estaba protegiendo de su hermano! La verdad comprendia a Inuyasha, a ella le pasaba igual antes con su prima… ella le robaba todos los novios, y no se sentia nada bien… la verdad esque no era muy difícil, ya que era muy atractivo y parecido Inuyasha, y era mas mayor, que aunque parezca mentira, la mayoria de las chicas prefieren chicos mas mayores para alardear, hacerse las chulas e intentar dar envidia a las otras chicas sin novio.**

**Pero ella no caeria en las tretas de Sesshomaru, si le parecia guapo y atractivo, pero no mas que Inuyasha, ella siempre le seria fiel a su amor por Inuyasha, estaba enamorada de el, y nada ni nadie iba a cambiar eso.**

**Kagome: gracias**

**Inuyasha: O/O de nada**

**Kagome: porque no me enseñas la casa?**

**Inuyasha: claro**

**Inuyasha le enseño las habitaciones una por una, habia muchas, en verdad esa casa era mas grande por dentro de lo que parecia por fuera, habia tambien muchos baños, una cocina gigantesca, un salon enorme, y el jardin… el jardin era simplemente hermoso, pasaron alli casi todo el dia, riendo jugando y reciniendo miradas asesinas por parte de Sesshomaru… Inuyasha le hablo a Kagome sobre su padre, que estaba trabajando hasta por la noche, y de su difunta madre… cuando llego la noche Kagome se despidio de Inuyasha dandole un ligero beso en la mejilla que el imito con gusto, después ella salio por la puerta y se dirigio a su casa… Sesshomaru seguia en su habitación pensando en Kagome…**

**Sesshomaru pensamientos: Kagome… (suspiro) ese cabellos, esos ojos, ese cuerpo, esa sonrisa! Dios, me has vuelto loco! Juro que te conseguire, lo juro como que me llamo Sesshomaru Taisho… seras mia Kagome, mia… y muy pronto… (sonriendo con maldad)**

**CONTINUARA!**

**Spero q les aya gustado! muxos bss! cuidense! bye!**

**Keka.**


	7. una sorpresa?

**CAP.7 Una sorpresa?**

**Después de aquel dia Kagome no hacia mas que pensar en Inuyasha, igual le pasaba a el, no hacia mas que pensar en Kagome, Inuyasha iba la esperaba todos los dias en la esquina donde se conocieron por primera vez, donde chocaron, para ir al instituto juntos, iban hablando y riendo siempre,eran muy buenos amigos, parecian una pareja de novios, hasta se rumoreaba en el instituto que lo eran…**

**Era viernes y les tocaba a ultima hora como siempre gimnasia (estos chicos se pasan todo el dia haciendo gimnasia ¬¬ pero bueno es la unica hora que me viene bien xD) y les tocaba a las chicas jugar a volleyball (otra vez ¬¬) y como siempre inuyasha se quedo embobado mirando a Kagome, cuando acabo la clase, Kagome se fue a su vestuario y encontro una nota en su bolsa, era de Inuyasha (como no ¬¬) no sabia como lo hacia, pero siempre dejaba una nota en el mismo sitio, en su bolsa de deporte, nunca le habia visto ire ni nada parecido, no notaba su ausencia, juraria que habia estado toda la clase mirando el partido… pero daba igual, abrio la nota y empezo a leerla…**

**_Me gustaria que quedaramos hoy en el parque, te voy a dar una sorpresa, te espero alli a las 16:00_**

_**Inuyasha.**_

**Kagome: una sorpresa? Que raro esta no parece la letra de Inuyasha…**

**Cuando recogieron todo se fueron cada uno a su casa, Kagome acompañada de Inuyasha hasta la esquina, durante el camino de vuelta Inuyasha no comento nada sobre la nota, pero Kagome no le dio mucha importancia porque siempre que quedaban lo hacian por cartas y luego no decian nada.**

**Eran las 15:30 y Kagome ya estaba lista, no podia esperar mas, queria saber que era esa sorpresa, y si se le declaraba, no Inuyasha no haria eso, y si la queria regalar algo, tampoco… entonces que? No podia imaginarselo…**

**Salio de casa muy temprano así que llego al parque antes de la hora, se sento en un banco y esperó, mientras observaba a parejas pasar, de la manos, abrazados, besandose… ojala le pasara eso con Inuyasha, pero era imposible, solo eran amigos, nada mas…**

**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una venda que le tapo los ojos, no veia nada, pero se podia imaginar quien era… o no?**

**Kagome: Inuyasha? Deja de jugar que pareces un crio, no creo que sea necesario esto para darme una sorpresa, puedo cerrar los ojos yo so….**

**Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, por un beso, un beso frio, sin dulzura, sin ternura, violento, Kagome intento mover la cara a un lado, no le gustaba ese beso, ese no era Inuyasha, cuando al fin logro deshacer el beso, intento echarse para atrás y quitarse la venda, pero quien quiera que fuera ese hombre la tenia agarrada muy fuerte de las manos.**

**Kagome: sueltame! Quien eres?**

**¿: de verdad no sabes quien soy querida? (susurrandole en el oido)**

**Kagome: no… no por favor… Naraku… (en susurros)**

**Naraku: exacto y ahora vas a pagar lo que me hiciste en la piscina**

**Kagome: no por favor! No me hagas nada!**

**Naraku: vas a saber lo que es el miedo y el dolor JAJAJAJA!**

**Kagome: N… ahhh!**

**Naraku la habia goeado fuertemente en el vientre, tanto que hasta habia escupido sangre por la boca y se habia encorvado hacia abajo por el dolor causado, Kagome estaba asustada y preocupada, que haria ahora, no sabia porque pero le gustaria que Inuyasha estuviera con ella…**

**Naraku: y ahora que estas atontada, voy a disfrutar…**

**Naraku empezo a romperle la ropa a Kagome, ella gritaba desesperadamente, pero al parecer nadie la oia, por dios que apareciera alguien! Necesitaba ayuda urgente, antes de que Naraku… antes de que el… antes de…**

**Naraku la tumbo en el suelo de una bofetada mientras ella seguia gritando e intentado huir, pero le era imposible, gritaba sin parar mientras Naraku le seguia desgarrando la ropa prenda por prenda y dejaba un rastro de besos en su cuerpo, llevaba los hombros descubiertos, y no hacia mas que besarselos, de un golpe le quito el resto de la camiseta que llevaba y siguió besandola, cuando iba a quitar su sostén de repente paro y se alejo de ella, no sabia que habia pasado, aun estaba atada y seguia teniendo la venda así que no veia nada, lo unico que se escucho fue un golpe y después… nada, silencio hasta que unos pasos se oyeron, se acercaban a ella, tenia miedo de que fuera Naraku y volviera a lo que estaba haciendo, pero para su sorpresa solo le soltaron la smanos, ella se quito la venda para ver a su salvador…**

**Kagome: s… Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru!**

**Kagome se abrazo a el y empezo a llorar, el la agarro fuertemente de la cintura y la apreto mas contra el para consolarla, estaba mal, ese desgraciado habia intentado violarla, menos mal que llego el, sino…**

**Sesshomaru: tranquila Kagome… yo estoy aquí…**

**Kagome: tengo miedo, no quiero que vuelva, por favor… (llorando)**

**Sesshomaru se quito su chaqueta y se la puso a Kagome, la cogio en brazos y se la llevo direccion a su casa.**

**Sesshomaru: vente a mi casa, alli estaras mejor.**

**Kagome: (asintio) gracias…**

**Cuando llegaron la sorpresa que se dio Inuyasha se escucho tres manzanas mas lejos.**

**Inuyasha: oye Sesshomaru que haces tu con Kagome en brazos, y encima con tu camisa?**

**Sesshomaru: tranquilizate y mirala bien**

**Inuyasha miro a Kagome, tenia toda la ropa desgarrada y algun que otro moraton, no llevaba su camiseta puesta y es taba llorando, eso a Inuyasha le preocupo mucho y de un rapido movimiento le quito a Kagome de los brazos y la cogio el. Aunque pareciera que a Sesshomaru no el importaba, lo hacia y mucho, haria pagar a ese hombre por lo que le habia hecho a Kagome.**

**Inuyasha: Kagome que ha pasado?**

**Kagome: (sin fuerzas) n… Naraku….**

**Y diciendo eso se desmayó, a Inuyasha le preocupo mucho y la tumbo en el sofa.**

**Sesshomaru: me la encontre en el parque, estaba intentando ser violada por un hombre, supongo que sera ese tal Naraku**

**Inuyasha se congelo, violada? Como podia ser? No se habia dado cuenta de que era el?**

**Inuyasha: y porque no se alejo de el?**

**Sesshomaru: tenia las manos atadas y una venda en los ojos, seguramente la pillo por sorpresa**

**Inuyasha: maldito sea…**

**Inuyasha se llevo a Kagome a su habitación y la acosto en la cama, estuvo observandola dormir toda la noche…**

**Inuyasha pensamientos: juro Naraku que te buscare y te matare por esto, lo juro…**

**Y con estos pensamientos fue vencido por el sueño…**

**CONTINUARA!**


	8. yo te protegere

**CAP. 8 Yo te protegere**

**A la mañana siguiente Kagome se desperto, los rayos del sol le daban en la cara, se intento levantar pero habia algo que se lo impedia, era Inuyasha, quien habia estado cuidandola toda la noche, fue ahí, cuando recordo lo sucedido con Naraku, sus caricias, sus besos… todo con fuerza y rabia, tanto que la habia hecho daño, se miro el cuerpo, tenia moratones por todo el, piernas, brazos, vientre… y la cara le dolia una barbaridad así que tambien tendria moratones en ella, por dios ese hombre estaba loco! Le daba miedo volver a verle, mucho miedo, es cierto que antes siempre la gastaba bromas y al dejaba en ridiculo enfrente de todo el instituto pero esto, esto era diferente, jamas penso que podia llegar a ser tan perverso, si Sesshomaru no llega a pasar por alli, ese hombre hubiera destrozado su vida y si felicidad para siempre… a partir de ahora estaria mas atenta a los movimientos de Naraku, una vez juro que no volveria a caer en una de sus trampas, pero llevaba toda la vida haciendolo, y nunca lo dejaria de hacer, tenia que lograr quitarselo de encima, pero al parecer el la habia tomado con ella, y no pensaba parar hasta estruirla por completo…**

**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz masculina, mas bien un murmullo masculino muy conocido por ella.**

**Inuyasha: (soñando) mmm Kagome… yo te protegere…**

**Ante esas palabras Kagome sonrio, y se puso las manos en la boca intentando no echarse a reir, pero no pudo aguantar y exploto, la risa desperto al muchacho de mirada ambarina…**

**Inuyasha: (despertando de golpe) pero que demo…**

**No pudo acabar ya que la vio alli, en la cama, riendose a carcajadas, esa risa, que para el era como el canto de un angel , de uan sirena, que lo tenia loco, embelesado, no podia dejar de mirarla, era demasiado para el, la amaba demasiado, todo en ella era perfecto, y su risa no iba a ser la excepcion…**

**Inuyasha: veo que ya estas levantada**

**Kagome: (parando de reir) si, hace muy poco **

**Inuyasha: pareces animada**

**Kagome: si**

**Inuyasha: oye**

**Kagome: si?**

**Inuyasha: de que te reias?**

**Kagome: eeh! Ahh no! De nada, de nada! Jeje**

**Inuyasha: ¬¬ segura?**

**Kagome: totalmente**

**Inuyasha: no te creo ¬¬**

**Kagome: jajaja! Porque? Jajaja!**

**Inuyasha: dime ahora mismo porque te ries!**

**Kagome: no! Jajaja!**

**Inuyasha: a no? Pues ahora veras!**

**Inuyasha se abalanzo sobre Kagome y empezo a hacerla cosquillas en la tripa, Kagome no paraba de reirse e intentaba hacerle cosquillas a Inuyasha tambien, èste tambien reia, y seguian jugando, riendo sin parar, sus risas se oian por toda la casa, hacian un ruido muy escandaloso, hasta que…**

**Sesshomaru: ejem…**

**Inuyasha y Kagome no escucharon y siguieron jugando…**

**Sesshomaru: ejem!**

**Nada, seguian jugando, al parecer no le oian…**

**Sesshomaru: (empezando a perder la paciencia) EJEM!**

**Ignorado totalmente, estaban tan metidos en su juego que ni siquiera le oian…**

**Sesshomaru: (perdiendo la paciencia) OIGAN QUIEREN DEJAR DE ARMAR TANTO JALEO!**

**En ese momento los dos reaccionaron y miraron a Sesshomaru que se veia realmente enfadado, se separaron lentamente rojos por la vergüenza.**

**Sesshomaru: saben el ruido que estan haciendo? ME HAN DESPERTADO!**

**Kagome: lo sentimos…**

**Inuyasha pensamientos: vaya, tenia que venir este a interrumpir, con lo bien que estabamos los dos…**

**Inuyasha: feh!**

**Sesshomaru estaba rojo de ira, pero no por haberle despertado, dino por haberlos encontrado asi, jugando y riendo, tenia envidia, envidia de su hermano menor, al parecer se tenian mucha confianza, y estaba claro que su hermano la amaba, y ella a el, eso era lo que mas lo enfurecia, que le gustara su hermano y no el, le atraia esa mujer, y mucho, definitivamente… estaba celoso… una palabra que jamas habia sentido con respecto a ninguna mujer, ya que las tenia y las conseguia a todas, sin excepcion, todas menos Kagome, pero aun asi la conseguiria, se la robaria a su hermano costara lo que costara… y tenia la idea perfecta para hacerlo… **

**Sesshomaru salio de la habitación sin decir nada y con una sonrisa sospechosa en su rostro dejando a nuestra pareja algo… desconcertados.**

**Kagome: creo que nos pasamos**

**Inuyasha: feh! El se lo merece**

**Kagome: pero el me salvo… si no hubiera sido por el yo… (empezo a llorar)**

**Inuyasha corrio rapidamente a abrazarla y consolarla, maldita sea! Eso era lo que menos queria, verla llorar, y ahora que habia recordado el suceso, no parecia que fuera a parar pronto…**

**Inuyasha: tranquila ya paso**

**Kagome: pero y si vuelve? Que hare?**

**Inuyasha: a partir de ahora yo ire contigo a todos los lados, quieras o no**

**Kagome: pero…**

**Inuyasha: nada de peros, yo te pretegere…**

**Kagome sonrio, fue lo mismo que dijo en el sueño…**

**Kagome: gracias (y le abrazo)**

**Inuyasha: de nada (correspondiendo el abrazo)**

**Y asi se quedaron en la habitación, abrazados… mientras…**

**---con Sesshomaru---**

**Después de irse de la habitación de su hermano, habia cogido el movil( o celular si lo prefieren) y habia marcado un numero, no habian dado ni dos tonos cuando la persona lo cogio, contesto una voz de mujer…**

**¿: ola mi amor… se te ofrece algo? Acaso quieres que quedemos para hacer lo de la otra vez?**

**Sesshomaru: no tan deprisa querida… tengo un trabajito para ti… Kikyo…**

**CONTINUARA!**

**Olaaaaa! Espero que les gustara este capitulo! estuve de vacaciones y por eso tarde tanto! Lo siento! Gracias por los comentarios! muxos bss! cuidense!**

**Keka.**


	9. la trampa

**CAP.9 La trampa**

**Kikyo: un trabajo?**

**Sesshomaru: si**

**Kykio: cual?**

**Sesshomaru: mi hermano**

**Kykio: mmm… entiendo como se llama?**

**Sesshomaru: Inuyasha**

**Kykio: y la chica?**

**Sesshomaru: eso no importa, solo separalos, la reconoceras enseguida porque esta siempre con el y es muy bella, luego te mando una foto de mi hermano por fax, pero Kykio…**

**Kykio: dime**

**Sesshomaru: no le hagas nada a la chica o yo mismo te buscare y te matare**

**Kykio: cariño no hace falta ser violento**

**Sesshomaru: entendiste?**

**Kikyo: si, si… entendi**

**Sesshomaru: bien (y cuelga)**

**Sesshomaru pensamientos: preparate hermanito, Kagome sera mia… (dirigiendose a la habitación de Inuyasha)**

**---con Inuyasha y Kagome---**

**Inuyasha: oye Kagome te apetece salir esta noche?**

**Kagome: esta noche? A donde?**

**Inuyasha: ala dicoteca _teatro_, te parece?**

**Kagome: mmm… esta bien**

**Inuyasha: genial!**

**Kagome: bueno pues me voy a mi casa ya para prepararme**

**Inuyasha: esta bien yo te llevo, por cierto a que hora te recojo?**

**Kagome: a las 8 te parece?**

**Inuyasha: a las 8 entonces**

**Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitación para salir pero lo que no se esperaron fue…**

**PASSSS!**

**Inuyasha: Sesshomaru que hacias espiando detrás de la puerta?**

**Sesshomaru: (con la cara roja por el golpe y levantandose rapidamente del suelo) yoooo? Nada… solo estaba buscando algo que se me habia caido…**

**Inuyasha: si claro¬¬**

**Sesshomaru: es verdad¬¬**

**Inuyasha: ¬¬**

**Sesshomaru: ¬¬**

**Kagome: ùú ejem…**

**Inuyasha: (reaccionando) perdona Kagome vamonos!**

**Kagome: ¬¬ si… adios Sesshomaru!**

**Sesshomaru: adios… mi Kagome…**

**En el instante en el que Inuyasha y Kagome desaparecieron por la puerta, Sesshomaru se dirigio de nuevo a su habitación, cogio el movil (celular) y busco en la agenda de llamadas enviadas para volver a llamar al numero al que minutos antes habia llamado, dio 2 tonos y volvio a contestar la misma mujer.**

**Kikyo: que quieres?**

**Sesshomaru: esta noche en la discoteca _teatro_, estae alli sobre las 8, no creo que tarden en llegar, deshazte de la chica, y camelale como tu sabes, asegurate de que ella vea todo para que venga llorando a mi.**

**Kikyo: esta bien… adios**

**Sesshomaru: adios (y cuelga)**

**Sesshomaru pensamientos: cada vez estas mas cerca de ser mia Kagome… (sonrisa cinica)**

**---con Inuyasha y Kagome---**

**Ya habian llegado a la casa de Kagome, y para despedirse como siempre se dieron un beso en la mejilla, Kagome subio corriendo las escaleras del templo y se dirigio a su cuarto, se arreglo rapido, por si acaso, y bajo abajo donde estaba su familia, Kagome les conto todo, la madre de Kagome se alegro por ella, al abuelo no le gusto la idea, y Sota estaba demasiado metido en su juego que ni la escucho.**

**Inuyasha tambien se vistio muy rapido, Sesshomaru le veia con recelo, con envidia… aunque no duraria mucho…**

**Se monto en el coche y se fue a buscar a Kagome, cuando llego subio las escaleras del templo y llamo a la puerta, de la cual salio un abuelo, supuso que era el abuelo de Kagome y fue a saludarle, pero callo ante la mirada reprobatoria de este. Por suerte para el, aparecio la madre de Kagome que le ofrecio pasar, el gustosamente acepto, la casa era bonita, simple pero bonita para ser un templo, se sento en un sofa, y espero a que Kagome bajara.**

**A los 15 minutos aproximadamente Kagome bajo por las escaleras, Inuyasha se quedo embobado mirandola, estaba realmente bella, con ese vestido rosa palo de tirantes y un poco escotado que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, esos zapatos de tacon de aguja no muy altos, el bolso a juego con el vestido, y un ligero recogido de pelo que la hacia ver aun mas hermosa de lo que ya era, un toque de colorete y un poco de pintalabios, estaba perfecta, realmente perfecta.**

**A Kagome le paso igual, se quedo embobada mirandole, estaba guapisimo con ese vaquero suelto, deportivas, y una camiseta un poco ancha pero no mucho de manga corta azul, estaba muy sexy y atractivo.**

**Después de despertar de su empanamiento se despidieron de la familia y se dirigieron a la discoteca, una vez alli se cogieron de la mano ya que habia mucha gente y mucho ruido, se pusieron en la barra y pidieron algunas bebidas.**

**Kikyo los observaba desde lejos y se le ocurrio una idea, se acerco despacio, como si nada, y haciendo que pareciera un accidente derramo un vaso de vino que tenia al lado en el vestido de Kagome, después desaparecio de alli.**

**Kagome no supo como paso, pero de repente estaba toda mojada y olia a vino que tiraba para atrás, intento buscar al responsable pero no encontro a nadie, así que se escuso se Inuyasha y se fue al baño a lavarse.**

**Kikyo, aprovechando que ella no estaba y la distracción de Inuyasha, hecho en el vaso de este alguna especie de droga que le haria tener alucinaciones, cuando Inuyasha se tomo el vaso le empezo a doler la cabeza, y se empezo a mover el suelo, perdio el equilibrio, pero algo lo sostuvo.**

**Inuyasha: quien eres?**

**Kikyo: soy yo, Kagome**

**Inuyasha: Kagome…**

**Kikyo: si Inuyasha… soy yo, y quiero decirte que te amo…**

**Inuyasha: yo tambien te amo**

**Kikyo: demuestramelo, sube al escenario y di que me amas, pero no digas mi nombre**

**Inuyasha: esta bien, pero porque no lo puedo decir?**

**Kikyo: porque podrian venir otros hombres**

**Inuyasha: tienes razon (y se va)**

**Inuyasha se sube al escenario, coge el micrófono, e intenta llamar la atención de todos.**

**Inuyasha: un momento de atención por favor.**

**Todo el mundo se calla y se gira mirandole, Kagome en ese momento sale del baño y se para a escuchar.**

**Inuyasha: quiero decir que estoy enamorado, de una persona muy especial, una gran amiga… por favor, que suba al escenario…**

**A Kagome le dio un vuelco el corazon, se referia a ella, estaba segura de que era a ella, así que con paso lento se dirigio al escenario, cuando llego a la primera fila paro en seco al ver a otra mujer subir al escenario.**

**Inuyasha: esta es la preciosura de la que me he enamorado…**

**Al oir eso Kagome se echa a llorar, lo que hace reaccionar un poco a Inuyasha, un momento, si esa era Kagome, quien era la que estaba a su lado, Kagome sale corriendo sin poder evitar el llanto, Inuyasha al verla, se deshace de Kykio y sale corriendo dejando a Kikyo en medio del escenario sola. Inuyasha corria detrás de Kagome, y cuando por fin la alcanzo…**

**CONTINUARA!**


	10. buscando apoyo

**CAP. 10 Buscando apoyo**

**Cuando por fin la alcanzo… la vio alli, con su hermano, con Sesshomaru, estaban abrazados, ella tenia la cara en el pecho de Sesshomaru, por lo que no se le veia, aunque no hacia falta ser muy listo para saber que estaba llorando, Sesshomaru por su parte intentaba consolarla acariciandole la cabeza y diciendole palabras al oido, Inuyasha se sintio celoso, quiso correr alli y decirle a Kagome que todo fue un error, que era a ella a quien se habia declarado, pero… eso seria traicionar a su orgullo, y eso no lo haria nunca, por mas que le doliera.**

**Estuvo alli un rato mas, observando, como su hermano la tenia entre sus brazos, cuantas veces habia soñado con tenerla asi!!! Y ahora, por su culpa, seguramente eso seria imposible, la habia hecho daño pero… porque? Porque se sentia tan mal?... era una pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Inuyasha…**

**Cuando se dispuso a irse, noto algo en Sesshomaru, algo estraño… estaba… estaba sonriendo!!! En ese mismo instante en que se percato de la sonrisa de su hermano, comprendio todo, las miradas de Sesshomaru hacia Kagome, como la trataba, todo encajaba!!! Como podia haber sido tan estupido!!! Se habia dejado engañar!!! Otra vez!!! Por Sesshomaru!!! Era el colmo!!! Pero esta vez era peor, al parecer Sesshomaru si estaba interesado en Kagome, por lo que estaria mas dispuesto a quitarsela, como habia hecho siempre, aunque las demas fueran para molestarle y por despecho, esta ves estaba segurisimo de que, de alguna forma, Kagome le atraia. Pero por nada del mundo iba a dejar que esta vez, su hermano le quitara su felicidad y la mujer de su vida, lucharia por ella hasta el final, y si hiciera falta iria al mismisimo infierno con tal de poder estar a su lado, estaba decidido.**

**Fue directo a ellos, con la intencion de explicarle todo a Kagome pero algo no salio como el planeo…**

**Kagome: no!!! Vete!!! No quiero verte!!!**

**Inuyasha: Kagome dejame explicarte!! Por favor!!**

**Kagome: no!! (aferrandose mas al pecho de Sesshomaru)**

**Inuyasha: pero… (fue interrumpido)**

**Sesshomaru: esque no la has oido?? A dicho que la dejes em paz!! No quiere escucharte!!!**

**Inuyasha: tu no te metas!!**

**Sesshomaru: si me da la real gana!!**

**Inuyasha: quieres pelea!!?**

**Sesshomaru: cuando y donde!!?**

**Inuyasha: aquí y ahora!!**

**Sesshomaru: hecho!!**

**En ese momento se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro, con el puño cerrado y directo a la cara del contrincante, cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de llegar a su destino una voz los hizo parar.**

**Kagome: BASTAAAAAA!!!! (y sale corriendo y llorando)**

**Inuyasha: Kagome esperaaaa!!!!**

**Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se van detrás de Kagome, quien se mete en unas callejuelas un poco liantes, perdiendose de la vista de estos dos, pero estos no se rinden y se separan para buscarla, Sesshomaru se va hacia el este, e Inuyasha al oeste.**

**---con Sesshomaru---**

**Se recorrio bastantes calles, pregunto en tiendas, edificios, estaciones de autobús, trenes y nada, no la encontro, así que se dio por vencido.**

**Sesshomaru: mierda… pero a estas horas seguro que ya estara en su casa (y se fue a su casa)**

**---con Inuyasha---**

**Estuvo buscando durante mas de dos horas, por todos los lados, sin pista alguna de ella, no podia haber desaparecido!!, y el la iba a encontrar estuviera donde estuviera, cuando ya eran horas altas de la madrugada, diviso una pequeña casita abandonada, era rural, algo rota, pero habitable, debia de ser de algun antiguo puesto que hubiera ahí, con las esperanzas de encontrarla al minimo, entro en la casa, estaba oscura, solo entraba un pequeño rayo de la luna por una ventanita que habia, aunque ese rayo dejaba ver bastante habitación, busco en todos los rincones, y alli, en una esquina, hecha un ovillo con una manta alrededor, estaba Kagome, tiritaba de frio y tenia restos de lagrimas, estaba despierta, pero al parecer no habia notado su presencia.**

**Se acerco a ella y la abrazo, era dio un respingo por el susto pero luego apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, cuano se separaron el hablo.**

**Inuyasha: Kagome dejame explicarte**

**Kagome: (dudosa)… esta bien**

**Inuyasha: veras, ha sido todo una trampa planeada por mi hermano, recuerdas lo que te dije de el verdad?**

**Kagome: si**

**Inuyasha: pues es por eso, yo creo que el esta interesado en ti y ademas…**

**Kagome: ademas?**

**Inuyasha: yo… bueno… lo que dije en la discoteca… emmm (acercandose a ella)**

**Kagome: si? (acercandose a el)**

**Inuyasha: iba para… (acercandose a ella y quedandose a unos milímetros de sus labios) …ti**

**En ese momento no se lo penso mas y la besó, con empeño, urgencia, pero con ternura, cariño y amor al mismo tiempo. Al principio Kagome no supo como reaccionar, pero poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por el apasionado beso, correspondiendolo de la misma forma, introdujeron su lengua en la boca del otro, saboreando cada rincón, explorandolo, para Kagome era una sensación nueva, era cierto que ya lo habia hecho antes con otros chicos, pero no asi, no de esta forma, tan apasionada, dulce y llena de amor. **

**Lo estaban disfrutando mucho, tanto que no supieron como, pero acabaron tumbados en el suelo, Inuyasha encima de Kagome, aun sin dejar de besarla, la acariciaba la cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos con el cabello de ella, y con su otra mano en su cintura, tambien la acariciaba.**

**Kagome no se quedaba atrás y tambien enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Inuyasha, mientras que la otra mano la puso en su nuca, ahondando mas ese beso.**

**Se separaban cada cierto tiempo para poder respirar, pero en cuanto se alejaban volvian a juntarse, como si quisieran que ese beso no acabara nunca, solo se daban tiempo para inhalar el aire una vez, y antes de expulsarlo ya tenian la boca del otro delante.**

**Empezaron con un simple beso, pero en ese momento no era suficiente un solo beso para describir lo que sentian, necesitaban mas, unir sus cuerpos, sentir al otro en su misma carne, hacerse uno… y esa noche de luna llena… era la indicada para demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban…**

**CONTINUARA!**


End file.
